


[Podfic] Joy Ride

by Hananobira



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: Everyone knows how much Starsky loves his car. What about the other way around? Starsky's Torino takes a ride.





	[Podfic] Joy Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calliatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliatra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Joy Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/369699) by [kuonji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji). 



Notes and acknowledgements:  
This podfic was created for Calliatra for their donation to Hurricane Harvey relief efforts, September 2017. Thank you for helping those in need!

Thanks also to kuonji for having blanket permission to podfic.

*****

Original Fic: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/369699>  
Length: 00:20:55

Paraka: [MP3 (29 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Harvey%20FanAid/Joy%20Ride.mp3) or [M4B (20 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Harvey%20FanAid/Joy%20Ride.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
